Fil de forum:Hypothèses courtes - Bar "Chez Blueno"/@comment-24751967-20141212181509/@comment-78.250.116.251-20141218090114
Sai rejects Baby 5 who keeps acting like his wife, and tells her she's an enemy. She tells him she'll do anything he wants, and he jokingly tells her to die. He tells her he plans to repay his debts to the Straw Hats, taking out the officers of Donquioxte family is the least the could do. Baby 5 immediately smiles and obliges, and puts a gun to her head. If that is your wish... Sai yells at her to stop this nonsense, it was just fightin' words. He doesn't wish a victory like that! Chinjao tells Sai to leave her be, no point trying to stop a nut that wishes to kill herself, especially an enemy. Sai tells the old man to shut up, he's no longer his teacher. Sai panics, and yells at Baby 5 Baby 5 flashback... Her family lived in poverty, and couldn't afford another child. The family blames the mother for even bothering to have the child. The mother takes the young girl to the mountains, and tell her not to follow her back. The creepy mother tells her daughter she is useless, and no one needs her. The girl cries in the woods, not even her mother needs her... This led to her obsession with being needed. Sai tries to stop Baby 5 from committing suicide, but Chinjao is pissed at him for not listening to him. He tries to attack both of them with his nail headbutt, but Sai kicks his grandfather's head, bending the nail! He then slaps Baby 5 in anger. From her reaction, he realizes Baby 5 must have lived her life where no one corrected her of her obsession. Chinjao is heavily moved at Sai, who in the heat of the moment, managed to break his nail head. Your strength have finally awakened, Sai! The true skill of Hasshouken is officially passed on to you now. He passes on the name of Kiryuu Kirikugi (the name of his nail skill) to Sai's legs, and declares that leg will even crack the icy continent! Happou Navy is yours now, Sai. You may do as you please. He tells him ever since the battle with the Straw Hat, his illness has been haunting him. He can't fight like he used to anymore. As he tries to finish his sentence with his grandson, Lao G attacks Chinjao, bringing him down! Lao G has turned massive, like the Hulk. He used his ultimate skill, the Battle Insurance-fist. (you store small amounts of muscle since youth to use in case of illness or injury. No I'm serious. LOL) Lao G declares this country as the young mater's, and all of its citizens as his slave. He will not allow Sai to take Baby 5 away from Doflamingo! She would even throw her life away for just telling her they need her. Where can you possibly find someone so "useful"? But even these words mean a lot to Baby 5, she is "useful" to someone. Sai, visibly disgusted, tells the old man he'll take her as his bride if he wins. Baby 5 is ecstatic at hearing this. He then uses his newly found power, the new "Kiryuu Kirikugi", and spin-kicks Lao G all the way through the platform they fight on! Lao G is completely destroyed in one kick. As he goes down, he insults Sai calling him a young monkey, but Sai replies. No. Call me the DON. Lao G and Baby 5 are officially out of battle. end of chapter.